


making a splash

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Awesome Darcy Lewis, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Humor, Mutual Pining, POV Darcy Lewis, POV Multiple, POV Steve Rogers, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Second-Hand Embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 05:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13606761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Darcy wants to give Steve her number in a memorable way.  She wants a story they can tell to everyone for years to come.And she totally gets her wish.





	making a splash

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nemhaine42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhaine42/gifts).



> For Nemie, who prompted me 'Shieldshock - twanging his suspenders'. 
> 
> I hope you like this! <3

**I. What Darcy wanted to do**

It was gonna be so  _ smooth.   _

Darcy had her number written neatly on a hot pink index card she’d swiped from Jane’s desk.  Well, not so much swiped.  The word ‘swipe’ indicates that the action required a modicum of stealth, which this action did  _ not _ .  Mostly because Jane was basically dead to the world and Darcy could have taken anything out of her desk at that precise moment and her poor, overworked science-wife wouldn’t have noticed.  

Hell, she probably wouldn’t have noticed if Darcy had somehow taken the  _ entire _ desk away from her until she hit her smart-beautiful face on the floor because she was leaning on it. But Darcy would never do that.  

Darcy  _ would _ steal hot pink index cards so she could hand her own personal number out to hot super soldiers, though. For purely romantical reasons. 

So anyway, Darcy wrote her number neatly on the index card, making sure it was super clear what her intentions were and what she  _ hoped _ Steve’s were.  Which… to put it plainly, were for him to call her telephone device using  _ his _ telephone device.  Romantically.  

And then, she was going to waltz smoothly up to him in the common area, pop the elastic in his suspenders (because hot damn) and slip the pink card in right after.  

Then, she would gracefully leave his presence, making sure to swing her hips with just enough  _ oomph _ to keep his eyes on her until he couldn’t anymore.  

And then he’d call her.  And they’d embark on a whirlwind romance, worthy of a harlequin novel.  With all kinds of kissy face and cuddling and flowers and tons and tons of romancey-pantsy things like that.  

And they’d have a hella cool thing to tell everyone about how they got together.   

* * *

 

**II. What Steve wanted to do**

Steve was dressing for the evening very carefully.  He wore a tailored suit very well, according to Natasha, and he wanted to take full advantage of how well he was wearing this suit.  

Darcy and he had been dancing around  _ something _ for months and he wanted to initiate  _ something more _ .  Something much, much more.  

He ran his thumbs under the suspenders, pulling them out and popping them back again.  This felt very vain, scrutinizing his own reflection in the mirror like this, wondering what Darcy saw when she looked at him.  

She blushed a lot in his presence.  Something he’d once attributed to Bucky, but had soon realized was directly in response to  _ him _ .

He was no stranger to attention from women, especially since he’d woken up from the ice..  But it still caught him off guard sometimes.  Especially when he could barely string a sentence together some days and Bucky was all wry smiles and winks.  

Darcy was beautiful.  He didn’t need to stare at her for long periods of time to see that.  She was gorgeous and she was interested in him.  And he was wearing a suit, for one of Tony’s charity galas. Wearing it very well (again, according to Natasha) so this was the perfect time to try for more.  

At least, that’s what he was telling himself.  

He would approach her at the gala, smile widely, and ask her to dance.  He’d practiced enough that he was confident in his ability to twirl a pretty dame around him on the floor.  

And Darcy was the prettiest dame around, so it’d be simple. 

And then… after he’d danced with her, he’d ask her on a date.  To the movies maybe.  Or dinner.  Or both.  He wasn’t sure what kind of a date, but he knew he wanted one. Hopefully she would too.  

And maybe, just maybe… this would turn into something more permanent.  And they’d have a great story to tell everyone about how they got together.  

* * *

 

**III. What really happened**

Darcy had the pink card in her hand, folded in half as she exited her apartment.  She had on this cute little cocktail dress and her lucky underwear.  The latter of which would hopefully cancel out the three-inch pumps she’d opted to wear.  She really,  _ really _ didn’t want to fall on her rear end in the middle of the common area. But they made her legs look spectacular.  All the more for Steve to ogle as she flounced away from him.  

Steve was right where she thought he would be, swigging out of a bottle of water in the common area kitchen before heading up to the gala.  

Darcy swallowed her courage and walked towards him, realizing belatedly that he had on his suit coat already, which she hadn’t been planning for.  So now, she was going to have to reach into his buttoned coat to feel around for suspenders to snap and she had nowhere to slip the pinkest of pink index cards before sauntering away.  

Sighing heavily, she squared her shoulders.  She’d have to make do with what she had.  

Darcy reached for Steve, only succeeding in running her hand over his chest in a creepy manner before finding one of his elasticky suspenders hidden inside his suit.  She popped it, slipping the note into it and turning on her heel.  

Of course, when she’d made her weird move, it startled Steve so much that he started pouring water from the bottle in his hand on the ground.  Which, funnily enough, made the floor wet. 

Darcy’s three-inch-heel skidded in the water and since she was turning on said heel,  her feet flew out from underneath her, resulting in Steve grasping for her waist to keep her from falling.  

But… there was the small matter of men’s dress shoes and the practical absence of tread on the particular pair of shoes Steve was currently wearing..  

So down he went too.  But at least Darcy landed in his lap.  

She blinked, turning to look up into his surprised face before dissolving into embarrassed laughter.  “Oh my Thor, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he replied, smiling weakly as his cheeks flushed. She was blushing too, it didn’t really matter.  

“That is not how I expected this evening to go… I didn’t want to end up in your lap until later…” she blurted, wishing at once that she could keep her thoughts to herself.

He was still smiling though, wider now.  “No complaints about your timing.”  

* * *

 

**Six Months Later**

**IV.  What they told everyone about how they got together.**

“So we’re sitting there… on the wet floor… I’m in his  _ lap _ …” Darcy giggled, reaching over to run her hand over the back of Steve’s neck, her fingers playing with his hair.  “And I say… ‘I didn’t want to end up in your lap until  _ later _ .”

Darcy’s father laughed, reaching for his wife’s hand in the process.  “So… did she end up in your lap later on, Steve?”         

Steve laughed and leaned into Darcy’s touch, his face reddening slightly at the memory.  “You know… I’m not at liberty to discuss that with you, Mr. Lewis…”  

 


End file.
